gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Matthew Darkskull
Quick Message!!! type=comment bgcolor=transparent I only keep edits if I need to remember them. But talk to me. I will almost always reply Admiral Of The Fleet I'd like to take the position of Admiral Of The Fleet (Großadmiral) in the German Military. I believe I am a good choice because I attended military school for a year. Please consider my proposal. I believe you don't need my player stats because you are my friend in game and you can see them anytime on my player card. Please take my application into deep proposal. I look forward to working with you. Thanks, PS: Nice sig. ;) Hannah Wants You My daughter-in-law wants you, she won't stop pestering me. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 21:55, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Lord Cad Bane Page Hey Mat, how come i can't edit the Lord Cad Bane page anymore? It says it's locked, why? 21:24, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm Sorry Yo, I'm sorry about what I said about you on Pirates Online Wiki. I'm not expecting to get unbanned or anything. I've been trying to send this message through for a while, but every time I tried to publish it it wasn't there on your Talk Page. Help. Could you speak to Bator about his behavior? I confronted him about something he said about me, and he said: You really did not know that your polls went up because I asked half my friends to vote for you? I voted for you on User:Bator.hos, and my wikia contributor account. I tried, but you just got elevated to top on my List Of Wiki Jerks. I really want to kill you, and I don't get any respect from a lot of wiki members. So... Kiss my a** puto. With hate, NeverSayNever Please help.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 23:40, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Question I have a small question. But first... I was on Potco, and at some point Matthew O'Malley spoke to me, asking if I could help him. He would like one last chance to work here again. He has truly given in, and I found myself agreeing with him. I think he's changed, and I would like the Administrators to vote on this. He's a good guy now. I've hanged out with him for a bit on Pirates online, and I found him as a good guy who has changed. I don't want people to take this the wrong way, I just think he's a good person and deserves one last chance. Everyone deserves a chance. Take me for example. I used to act a little bit like O'Malley on the first Wiki I worked on back in 2009. I completely regret how I acted on that. I have a dark past with one specific Wiki, hated by the users of it, but I came from a noobish person to a very mature person. Perhaps people can look at O'Malley one last time and give him the chance that I was given on other wikis. Just in case someone gets the wrong idea of what I just said, I'm not O'malley, I just think he's changed. So, my question... Can we all give him one last chance? --''Shade'' 19:22, April 16, 2011 (UTC) IDEA there should be a article of the year :D Main page Jzf decided that we don't need the rollbacks on the main page. If the rollbacks get promoted to admin , they can be on the main page. -- 15:26, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Your wiki Can you give me a link to it because I want to join it as an admin/Bur prefferably admin. Thanks! Signore Edgar Wildrat '' Troll/Sockpuppet Do you think User:Prince Xilef is a sockpuppet of User:James Of England? They seem to be on at the exact same time, Xilef only seems to support James, James seems to ''edit his page for him... and a few other reasons. I have trouble explaining, but I recommend somebody looks at their contributions... The accounts seem suspicious... Furthermore, check his , everything he does is provocative (see below), and when given advice, he pretends to be invincible (or at least it seems like that), and uncooperative. What I see when I look at him is a troll looking for a fight with users like John Breasly and Samuel Redbeard. Please stop this child. Also, (the following is not saying he's a sockpuppet)James seems to acknowledge that John is angered by his claims ("I'm your ruler, I'm king", etc.), yet though he knows, he keeps doing so, as if he's trying to provoke another fight.--''Shade'' 16:03, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Inappropiate Image Another one: =Video Snapshot of xorableemmyx-2.jpeg = I suggest you delete it as soon as possible. Sincerely, Sir Edgar Wildrat '' 01:20, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Another Troll has done almost nothing helpful. All he does is gripe and insult, as shown on his contributions. He thinks he owns pages on the wiki, and keeps acting like a big-shot. He also has shown to constantly target Capt. Skull X for trolling. When I stood up for Skull, he targeted me, and further showed his hostile behavior. I am requesting a block on this pathetic little child. Please do something about this kid.--''Shade'' 18:55, April 23, 2011 (UTC) FAOTW on Main Page Can you fix the main page FAOTW? You spelled my name Vreasly... Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 14:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism --[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 23:15, April 24, 2011 (UTC) He might need more than a week... he claims to be Pears, so he would deserve a ban for ban-evading... if he isn't Pears, then Mak needs a long ban for impersonation.--''Shade'' 23:27, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Um? Why did you just tell me how to make userboxes? I know how to make them. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 20:59, April 27, 2011 (UTC) URGENT '''The user:Nightmare10 has just sworn see User_blog:Tama63/COMPLAINT:NIGHTMARE10 ' 'http://images.wikia.com/potcoplayers/images/f/f4/Swearing.jpg ' ' ' Leave me a Message Edits 18:49, April 29, 2011 (UTC) TAKE IT DOWN TAKE THE HARBINGER'S NAME OFF OF HIS PAGE. HE REQUESTED THAT NONE GIVE AWAY HIS PIRATE IDENTITY. YOU HAVE GIVEN AWAY HIS PIRATE IDENTITY. TAKE DOWN YOUR COMMENT, PLEASE. Hey... Okay, I know that we have had some rough times, we both, have done some things wrong and I am willing to admit that as long as you are. I am hoping that we can become, and stay, friends once again. As long as you are nice and respectful to me, I will be more than happy to do the same for you. Please tell me what you think. Once again, I am sorry for what I have done in the past, I do not want you as someone who doesn't like me. 20:58, April 30, 2011 (UTC) xD I feel the same way, very happy. So, can you please come to Cortola, Padres main docks so I can friend you? 21:02, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh Lord That's not good... Sincerely, ''King John Breasly II '' 23:34, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hihihihihihihihi (= - om nom nom You just got... PUNK'D! ...Wait where's ashton kutcher? nvm! CUTTTT Cher Bear =D 00:02, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Error of Gender Err..... look agt Bator.hos's community message thing ti says he was (quote) "I was nominated by the president ''HIMSELF" I believe Pip is a girl..... Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 02:37, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh..... Oh...... err okay I'm glad you told me that, and ya I can figure out why, nice signature by the way! Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 02:54, May 2, 2011 (UTC) King Please tell your son that I am king. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 00:48, May 3, 2011 (UTC) why why? ??? Well i approve of it. Theres nothing wrong with it. George III Matthew you then are George III so you go crazy So wtach te Video on Johns page and see what you will become. Btw Good luck 'Lord MatthewBlastshot ''' 01:59, May 4, 2011 (UTC) about that account... It is a second account of John Warsmythe-JW. That's why it needs a block, to prevent sockpuppetry.--''Shade'' 03:03, May 4, 2011 (UTC) File I would like you to delete this image. I thought it over, and I think 'tis time to get rid of it.--''Shade'' 21:20, May 4, 2011 (UTC) User:Lordwilliam17 Hey its tama here the user Lordwilliam17 has been making uneeded edits and removed my message on a page he created (see image below).This is due to he wants badges.he also insulted the wiki Talk Edits 09:49, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Stop You need to stop. You and Shadow are causing too much drama. I'm sorry to hear your dad is dead, but that does not justify your rudeness. If Shadow is annoying you, he's probably not doing it on purpose. Just ask him politely, like, "Hey, Shadow, your kinda bugging me by doing/saying that. Not trying to be rude, but can you please stop?" Or, just put him on ignore. Your both acting childish. Don't even bother to reply, unless your promising you'll start doing what I said above, about asking politely. A message has also been sent to Shadow. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 02:13, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Fine Alright. Just fix your page back to the way it was. Your George III again. But... don't expect me to die for a long while. And would you leave Hannah forever? ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 02:19, May 8, 2011 (UTC) You begged him? You begged him to be his grandson? User:Edgar Wildrat Sort of Pathetic As listed above Hey! its me Benjamin! http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Lord_Marshal_BenjaminMacmorgan hey could you make me a signature saying Lord Marshal Benjamin Macmorgan? Lord Marshal benjamin macmorgan Help Hey, Its me benjamin again. I have a problem.. In the EITC we have switched powers and samuel is no longer the Lord Marshal, So lots of us have been correcting our pages.. And so well I am the new lord marshal and Samuel Redbeard is disturbing everything we do! I spent 3 hours of editing and samuel has changed almost all of it! its simple edits such as wording but still! I'd like it if disciplinary action could be taken against Samuel, As you are a admin. Many thanks, 00:06, May 9, 2011 (UTC) btw how do I make my signature so that it is linked to my talk page? xD benjamin macmorgan I disown myself. I no longer want to be a part of your family. Sincerely, Edgar Disregard that, I like being your son dada :P C'mon Matt! C'mon, Matthew, he was just angry with me is why he said it, give him a chance. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:23, May 9, 2011 (UTC) LOOK MAT Look you Smart @**** I have backup as King, you are nothing but a dirty liar. Skull's Bootcamp is backing me up already. Just give up I don't want to beat you down in a fight but if I have to....... oh and I exposed your secret message. 'Prince Edgar WildratHeir to the Throne of England ''' 01:29, May 9, 2011 (UTC) YOU F****ING LIAR YOU F****ING LIAR YOU ASKED ME TO BE YOUR SON YOU DIRTY **** IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED ALREADY I LOST MY COOL YOU ARE A LIAR AND A PIECE OF SCUM. ' ''Prince Edgar WildratHeir to the Throne of England '' 01:31, May 9, 2011 (UTC) -sigh- -sigh- Ok, I honestly don't care if I get banned. Can I meet you again? I am at Kokoros Port Royal near Darby Drydock. ''Prince Edgar WildratHeir to the Throne of England '' 01:35, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I apologize. I apologize Matthew, I really want to be your friend again. ''Prince Edgar WildratHeir to the Throne of England '' 03:32, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry that we ever fought, Matthew. You can't reply to this but I am really sorry 01:06, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Your Invited! You have been invited to take part in the Council of Liria, which will permenantly settle all leadership and royalty disputes in the Carribean and the World. Information can be found here. Robert Mc Roberts '' 03:21, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Can I meet you on Pirates? I'm a fan. (Biggest fan) Favorite server: Vachira Favorite Island: Port Royal (Hoping I could meet you at my favorite place on pirates.) [ I accedentally deleted my high level character, after I went basic, so I'm a low level now.] Pirate: Chris Bladbreaker (If you knew my pirate from before, I was getting a new sword everyday, so my friend said I had to since I broke so many blades. it's a pun on that.) Respond with whatever time works for you. United Caribbean Army I am recruiting people for my guild, United Caribbean Army. I was wondering if you would like to join. If not please tell me if you know anyone who would. --[[User:Takeshidude|'The One And Only Guitar Hero ]] [[User talk:Takeshidude|Talk to TOAOGH']] ''You can't believe everything online, that's what started WW1 14:54, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Guess What! Your unbanned! Why don't you try to reconcile with the other admins, and get the FAOTW and userboxes back? Sincerely, King George II '' 12:02, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Happy B-day I see you'll be thirteen soon. So, happy b-day! ''Sincerely, King George II '' Happy Birthday I dont believe we have met and idk if you still come on the wiki, but I saw john left u a happy bday message, so congrats! Warhawk1 23:01, June 22, 2011 (UTC) wb! (acting king now) Please Please unban me on POTCO Michellaneus (I probably didn't spell that right) Wiki, I'm sorry for what I did, and what I said you said. I promise I'll be a good editor and never misbehave again. Sincerely, Welcome Back! Hey, welcome back! Davy Gunfish 00:53, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- ''Bot 19:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:21, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Matt a message was sent to all users who ever edited here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 06:11, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:21, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Come online dude! Hannah misses you! John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:02, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:43, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I MUST SUMMON! MATTHEW! Matthew O_O Your wife Hannah is bugging me to get you online, she misses you alot. So Please come online! She is doing crazy things O_O Eh...... And she might Quit............ SO Come online ASAP Giveaway -- Bot 15:24, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Your birthday card Click here for your birthday card :) 00:21, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Long time no see, Matthew. I glad to see that you came back to the wiki. -- 18:42, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I will edit the misc wiki more often too. I have my purple name and comments there too. -- 19:01, December 19, 2011 (UTC) hi hi its me walker tresure want to pvp?